Ermac vs Akuma
Two emotionless fighting game neutrals who have the power fo wipe out souls and most of the combatants in their universe fight in the season 5 premiere of ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! Battle Akuma was walking in a large field with the head of Ganondorf in his hand before a large green ball of energy was fired at akuma. Quickly, Akuma threw the head at the blast, stopping it. When Akuma looked up, he saw ermac descend upon him with a bunch of green energy surrounding the vicinity before Ermac began speaking. Ermac:We are many, you are but one, we will destroy you! Akuma simply laughed and slammed his feet on the ground. Akuma: I am Akuma and I will teach you the meaning of pain! THIS WILL BE A SOUL-STRUCK BATTLE! FIGHT! Ermac used his telekinesis to slam akuma down several times before firing a blast that sent Akuma flying before teleporting behind akuma, then Ermac kicked Akuma several feet away, though Akuma recovered and did a roundhouse kick when Ermac teleported behind him, then did a goshoryuken before doing a double axe handle that sent Ermac crashing to the ground, then did a gohadoken before doing a Kongou Kokuretsuzan, causing a massive explosion. 50! Akuma leaped from the crater, but ran into a soul ball from Ermac, who managed to teleport in front of him.Ermac then teleported around Akuma, punching and kicking him before using telekinesis to threw Akuma through several trees.Akuma managed to recover and do a flip kick on ermac, then elbowed him to the ground before being hit by a soul ball, sending him flying back.Ermac then teleported behind Akuma and did a soul burst, causing a large explosion to occur. 40! Akuma managed to block the soul burst before it occured, protecting himself, then did a goshoryuken before doing a Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, then did a gohadoken to send Ermac flying.Ermac managed to recover and float above Akuma, dodging several gohadokens before using telekinesis to fling Akuma into a tree.Akuma managed to recover as a large portion of red energy came from his body, then Akuma powered up to shin akuma. 30! Akuma caught several punches from ermac before punching ermac 30 feet away, then sped behind ermac before doing a goshoryuken, then leaped up and did a double axe handle that sent ermac crashing to the ground, causing a crater to be formed from the impact.Akuma dropped down before he kneed Ermac in the stomach, then did a roundhouse kick that sent Ermac flying before doing a gohadoken that sent Ermac crashing into a building at a city. 20! Ermac got up and absorbed the souls of 40 people before akuma arrived, doubling his power to nearly match Akuma's.Ermac teleported behind Akuma and kicked him before blocking several punches from Akuma, then did several soul bursts before grabbing Akuma and blasting him several feet away, then teleported behind him and elbowed Akuma in the back, then did a massive blast that sent Akuma flying through a building, then teleported behind Akuma before grabbing him by the neck. 10! Akuma managed to break free and punch Ermac in the stomach, but was then kicked in the head before the 2 combatants traded blows until a crater formed from under them, then powered up to full power before punching eachother in the face at the same time, knocking both of them out. K.O!!! Both fighters collapsed on the ground before a grey cyborg with red eyes stood over Ermac. ???:We are the Lin Kuei, more stealthful than the night, more deadly than the dawn...you are simply weak. Suddenly, Ermac was vaporized in a cloud of smoke before a portal opened behind Akuma, causing the cyborg to toss Akuma into it. When the cyborg began to walk off, he heard the sound of another cyborg landing behind him. ???:You are a cyborg...like me...you have no heart, do you? Suddenly, The cyborg with green eyes took out a blade before chuckling. ???:Well then, Genji...prepare to feel the power of SMOKE! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... AKUMA!!! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 5 Category:Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Warner Bros. vs. Capcom themed One Minute Melees